A KeroPoke Story
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Who's that Pokemon? It's...Keroro? As in Sgt. Keroro? Sergeant, what did you do this time to turn into a Pokemon? Please review as always...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou or Pokemon. (Except for the ideas of the transformations)

* * *

**A Poké-Kero Story**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Pokemon?

* * *

It is a beautiful day as our heroes, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu, just arrived back to Pallet Town to visit after a long journey. We now see them all standing in front of Ash's house, waiting for Ash's mom to open the door. The door opens as a young woman appeared behind.

"Oh, Ash, you're back!" She cried as she ran to Ash and gave him a big hug. "You came back so soon that I didn't have time to prepare."

"Yeah, mom, I'm so glad to see you too," Ash chuckled embarrassingly as his mother continues to hug him tightly, "Now, mom, can you let go… I'm sort of can't breathe…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, releasing her grip over Ash, "I'm always so happy to see after your long Pokemon journey."

"That very nice to hear, mom, so how things been here. Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything is okay, dear," She replied, then notice Dawn standing behind him, "Oh, and whose this?"

"Mom, meet Dawn, she's a friend of mine that journey with me throughout the Sinnoh." Ash introduced, he turn to Dawn, "Dawn, this is my mother."

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, it's so nice to meet you." Dawn greeted.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Dawn," Ash's mom greeted back, "please make yourself at home. I will be working in the kitchen, so if you need anything, ask Ash or me here, okay?"

"Thank you," Dawn and Brock said.

However, just before they all step in though, they heard another calling towards outside.

"Hey Ash!"

An orange hair girl ran towards Ash's house wearing a yellow t-shirt and shorts. It was Misty, Ash's old friend in Kanto.

"Hey, it's Misty." Brock said, waving to her.

"Hey, Misty," Ash called back, waving to her as well, "long-time no see!"

Misty rushed over to the two and greeted them. She crouched down and greeted Pikachu as it cheered in joy seeing its old friend. She noticed Dawn standing behind the two.

"So, who is this, Ash?" She asked, "A friend of yours."

"Yeah, I met her in the beginning of my journey in Sinnoh."

"Hi," Dawn greeted, as she shook Misty's hand, "I'm Dawn."

"Hi, Dawn," Misty greeted back, as she shook back, "I'm Misty, it's nice to meet you."

Just then, a large explosion appeared from a near by forest. The five turn towards the forest seeing three-color lights shot out and scattered into different directions.

"What was that?" Brock asked nervously.

"Don't know," Ash replied. Without thinking, he started running towards the forest, "we should check it out. Come on Pikachu."

"Pika," the little electric mouse cheered and ran with its friend.

"Hey, Ash!" The others called. However, it was too late, Ash have already made up his mind and was already a ¼ away from the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke cleared up, revealing a human and two Pokemon, unconscious. One of the Pokemon got up to its feet and groan in confusion. Its vision was still a blur after its crash. It stumbled over to a pond near by and looked at its own reflection. Strangely to itself, it had two distinctive cheeks shape like a hand with only three fingers. It had some kind of fin on its head and a tadpole tail behind its hind legs. You would know now, that this Pokemon would be a Mudkip, a water-type Pokemon that looks like an amphibian. However, this one was much different. It had yellow cheeks and tail, and a small red star on its forehead, and on its belly was a large yellow star.

Its vision finally became cleared and found its own reflection looking unknown to it. Sweat formed behind its head as it began examining own body.

_Wait a minute, what is this ugly thing that stands before me? It cannot be…no…no, I will not accept this! This cannot be happening, what gives? No…No…_

Suddenly, there was a large outburst of terror that even Ash could hear as he get closer to the explosion site.

"GERO~~~~~!"

Finally, Ash made it towards the location along side with Pikachu. They did not notice that a person was lying on the ground near by. However, they discovered the Pokemon that yelp in terror, now running around in circle in fear.

"Whoa! What's that?" Ash yelled, grabbing the attention of the green "Mudkip". "It looks like a Mudkip cover with green slime or something."

Hearing that, the green Pokemon was startled and enrage.

"Green SLIME!" It roared, which shocked Ash and Pikachu, "How dare you call me a Mud pimp cover with green slime!"

"Whoa! It can talk!" Ash exclaimed in fright. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon this is."

"Poke-wha?" It asked as Ash pulled out his Pokedex. "What's that you pulling out, Pekoponian?"

"It's a Pokedex; it's like an encyclopedia of Pokemon." Ash replied as he open it.

"Gero…well-well, I don't think I would be in such a thing that is too primitive now…" the green Pokemon announced so casually and danced in joy.

However, the Pokedex replied:

**Kerokip, the alien-frog Pokemon. It is a new vary of Pokemon that came from outer space that is somewhat related to the Mudkip family. Each of these alien-frog Pokemon is different in names, appearances, and ability, and each are consider being one-of-a-kind specie. However, they are still considering being water-type Pokemon. Due to living outer space, they were able talk and to communicate with humans without using psychic.**

"…Gero?" the green Pokemon said, startled, shocked, and confused due to the information, "Impossible, how did I ended up in the encyclopedia? Am I really that famous across time and space too?"

Ash closed his Pokedex and burst out in delight.

"YEAH!" He cheered, "A new Pokemon that no has never seen before! This is great!"

(Anime Sweat Drop) "Eh, what's so great able that?"

"All right, then. Pikachu lets go!"

"Huh?"

Ash and Pikachu now stand before the nervous "Kerokip" about a few feet away.

"All right, Pikachu," Ash called. "Use your Thunderbolt Attack!"

The little mouse lunge to the air right above the "Kerokip", who was too terrified to move.

"Pika…Chu~~!" It cried as a burst of lightning shot towards the little alien-frog Pokemon.

"Gero~~~~!" The little frog cried in terror as the blast sends him into the air, causing an afro to pop out of its head.

"We did it." Ash cheered as the "Kerokip" crash-landed back to the ground, fried.

"Ash~~~!" Ash heard. He turned around to find his friends running towards him.

"Oh, hey guys," he said, staring at his friends who are gasping for air in front of him. "What took you so long?"

"You left and ran so quick!" Misty barked and anime whack him, "How were we suppose to keep up!"

"Hey, but you're just in time." Ash said, he pointed at the "Kerokip", "Me and Pikachu are about to catch a one-of-a-kind Pokemon that can talk."

"Ash, you know Pokemon can only talk using psychic (excluding Meowth)." Misty corrected in disappointment.

"Not this one." Ash said.

"I don't know Ash," Brock said, "You're probably imagining things."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "Who heard of a Pokemon that talk without using psychic (besides Meowth)?"

Suddenly, the "Kerokip" rose up, back on to its feet, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Gero…" it spoke.

"See," Misty pointed out, "You're probably just hearing things. (Hey why does it have an afro?)"

However…

"I thought I was going to die." The "Kerokip spoke again.

Suddenly, there was a long pause of silence among the humans. The "Kerokip" looked over and blinked in confusion.

"What? Have you never seen a talking frog before?"

Another long pause, and then…

"EH~~~~! It talked!" Everyone but Ash and Pikachu yelled and stood in an "unnecessary gesture".

"No, DUH! I'm not stupid you know."

"It talked again!" They yelled.

"All right, guys, quit it." Ash said, annoyed.

"That's right! Stop it!" The "Kerokip" agreed.

"Once I capture it, you guys can question it later."

"Yeah…Hey-Hey! You cannot do that! Don't you know who I am?"

"WHO?" Everyone asked as the "Kerokip" anime fall.

"Okay, fine." It began, "I'll tell you, I'm the commanding officer of the space invasion force known as the Advance Recon Massive Pekopon Invasion Team, with an unfortunate acronym, of the 58th Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud System. No, I am not the one you call a "Kerokip", I am a Keronian from planet Keron, known as Sergeant Keroro! In brief, I am to prepare for Pekopon invasion, Pekopon as in Earth."

"AN ALIEN!" Ash's friends yelled.

_Oh, it has seems that I have struck fear into my opponents allies. Heh, heh, man, I am cool._ The "Kerokip" or Keroro thought deviously.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ash said carelessly, pulling out a Pokeball, "So, where were we?"

(Keroro Anime vein pop) "Hey you! Do not ignore my story!"

"You could tell me all about it when I catch you."

"GERO~~!" Keroro cried.

"Pokeball…" Ash cried as he aimed at Kerokip/Keroro, and followed by a toss, "…GO!"

Just as the ball, almost make contact…

"**Tamama Impact!**"

From out of nowhere, a huge yellow blast burst out in front of the Kerokip, annihilating the flying Pokeball. Ash and Pikachu jumped back in shock while the others mouths drop in fear.

"Are you okay, Mister Sergeant Sir?" A childish voice asked as it landed front Keroro.

It was another alien-frog Pokemon. Except its skin was black and it had a green and blue Japanese new driver sign on its forehead and belly. Its eyes were much more adorable than the Kerokip and its tail was white and looked exactly like a real tadpole tail.

"Uh…Private Tamama!" Keroro exclaimed.

* * *

What do you think? Review please... or else I can't go on that well or improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tadpole and Lord of Terror to the Rescue

* * *

We left off as another alien-frog Pokemon showed up to aid Keroro, who is now a Kerokip. Surprisingly, the sergeant could actually recognize him.

"Private Tamama, reporting for duty, sir!" the black Pokemon said firmly.

"Oh, it's so great to see you, Private T," the green Pokemon cheered in delight.

While the two Pokemon talked, Ash and Pikachu on the other hand was confuse on whether to be excited about the new Pokemon he found, or frighten due the power the other one unleashed before his eyes. His friends still stood behind him, breaking sweat, moth dropped, and petrified due to the sight. Finally, Ash pulled out his Pokedex again and pointed at the black Pokemon.

The black Pokemon stared at Ash nervously as it heard the Pokedex spoke:

**Tamakip, the alien-frog Pokemon. It is believe to have a two-faced personality and consider very dangerous. It is very cute, yet have tremendous amount of power. Its signature attack, the Tamama Impact, is the combination power of about ten Hyper-Beams. On its twisted side, it could easily thrash down buildings using its bare hands and use dark energy force that is unclear. No further information due to danger zone of this Pokemon, suggest fleeing immediately.**

Ash stood astonished at the Pokedex last comment. Then he looked at the black Pokemon and grin in excitement.

"This is great, another alien-frog Pokemon. Just my luck, I can catch them both." Ash announced.

"It's a water-Pokemon, let me catch that one." Misty jumped in, which startled Ash. "It's so cute too with its adorable eyes."

"Well, I am…" the black Pokemon blushed shyly at Misty.

"Hey, I was gonna catch it! I discovered them!" Ash interrupted.

"Oh Ash, you're so greedy. You already have the green one. Let me catch this one." Misty replied as she pulled out a Pokeball, "Come out, Corsola!"

She threw a Pokeball into the air. Suddenly a light burst out, revealing a Pink-Light Blue Pokemon. It had Pink sharp branches sticking out of its back, four light blue legs, and two pink little arms. It landed in front of Tamama/Tamakip. Keroro/Kerokip stood behind Tamama/Tamakip, frighten.

"Now, Corsola," Misty command, "Give your Pin Missile!"

Suddenly the coral-Pokemon jumped to air and shot out little needles out of its branches. Tamama/Tamakip jumped out of the way, leaving Keroro/Kerokip expose and defenseless. It was a direct hit…

"Gero~~!"

…to the green Pokemon, launching it up into the air with another afro on its head, fried.

Tamama/Tamakip charged at Corsola, enraged.

"How dare you hurt my Sergeant Sir…" It roared, "Tamama Rampage!"

A thousand fists and punches shot out of Tamama, barraging Corsola critically. The barrage knocked Corsola through a few tree, knocking it out cold.

"Corsola!" Misty cried as she called it back, returning it into the Pokeball.

"Hey you Pekoponians…" Tamama whisper followed by yelling, "How dare you try to tame me! DIE!"

It charged at Misty and the others using its Tamama Rampage. The humans ran for their life around in circle as the raging Tamakip chased them, screaming. Finally, Misty grabbed another Pokeball from her bag and threw it back at Tamakip.

"That's it, Gyarados, use Dragonbreath!"

A large blue serpent appeared in front of the rampaging Tamakip. It suddenly shot out fire out of its mouth, however deflected by the flying fists of fury. The fire spread everywhere, which include burning Kerokip's afro that it still wore. The Kerokip ran around in circles in fear.

"Oh no the forest!" Brock cried.

"Leave this to me," Dawn said, as she pull out a Pokeball, "Piplup, come on out and use Bubblebeam on that fire."

Another white light burst out, a small blue penguin appeared in joy and shot out a stream of concentrated bubble, putting out the fire. Then it stood on the ground proudly.

"Great job, Piplup." Dawn cheered at the proud Pokemon.

Back in the battle, Ash and Misty stood behind Pikachu and Gyarados. Tamakip was now calming down and was getting ready to fight his two opponents.

"Pikachu…" Ash command, "use Thunder!"

"Gyarados…" Misty command, "Hyper Beam!"

Stream of lightning strikes and a beam of energy started towards Tamakip. Tamakip stood its ground and charged up an energy blast in its mouth. Suddenly, another large energy blast burst out of its mouth.

"**Tamama Impact!**"

The energy blast collided with the other two attacks, devouring them and headed straight for Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Gyarados.

"Look out!" Ash cried as he dove to the side, knocking Misty out of the way as well.

The blast critically hit Pikachu and Gyarados, causing a large explosion that knocked them both through trees. They laid there unconscious.

"Are you all right, Misty?" Ash asked her, who lay next to him.

"I'm all right." She groans as she got up slowly.

Over on the other side of the field, Tamakip laughed triumphantly over his opponents.

_Wow! It feels so good to be so strong! I feel like I am as good as God is, no, better than God!_

It looked over to the green Pokemon who is barbeque to a crisp. It snapped out of its twisted side and ran over to Kerokip.

"Aah! Mister Sergeant Sir!" Tamakip cries, holding Kerokip in its arms.

"Is…is it finally over?" Kerokip asked softly.

However, before Tamakip could answer though, large hands grabbed both of them and jolted them, paralyzing them. The hands rose into the air, which connected to a large hot air balloon that had Meowth face on it. Ash stood up and looked to the sky. It was none other than the notorious Team Rocket. Team Rocket laughed evilly as they took off.

They went off with their motto as usual (sorry I did not want to write the motto out, so just use your imagination on what they do).

"Team Rocket!" Ash and his friends cried, "What are you up to now?"

"What does it look like?" James chuckled.

"We are catching them! That what Pokemon Trainers are suppose to do!" Jessie snickered.

"Gero? What is with you people on catching us?" Kerokip asked but realized, "…unless since we're aliens… you want to…"

Kerokip was shocked on what were his three choices if he was capture: Frog Dissection, Frog Stew, and Frog in Natsumi's Bicycle way!

"Gero~~!" he cried in fear, he struggled on breaking free as a stream of tears rolled out, "Someone save me! I do not know want to be dissected, cooked, or road-killed! Somebody rescue me!"

"I wonder what he is talking about." Ash wondered as an anime-sweat drop form behind his head.

Suddenly, a burst of purple light appeared behind Ash and his friends. They turned around and were startled to see a person glowing. She had white hair and had clothing that looks like Dawn's except her shirt was purple and the skirt was white. Her hat was also purple and she had white wristbands. She levitated into the air, around the same level as the hot air balloon.

"EH~~! Who is that?" Ash and his friends cried while their mouths dropped.

"EH~~! Is she a psychic or an angel?" Team Rocket cried while their mouth dropped open.

"None, I'm the Lord of Terror who is sent here to destroy this planet!" She announced which shocked everyone. A golden-yellow Pokeball appeared in her right hand. "I may not have it now, but this will work. Here goes, Lucifer Ball!

The ball began to glow bright yellow. Finally, Keroro noticed the familiar face.

"Aaah, Lady Moa! Save me!" Keroro cried, still crying and whining.

"EH~! He knows her?" Everyone shouted except Tamama.

"No one can catch my uncle or make him cry, not when I'm around!" Lady Moa shouted, taking aim at the balloon.

Team Rocket stared at her in fear on what could happen next.

"Here I go," Lady Moa shouted, taking aim at the hot air balloon. "**Special One-Trillionth Armageddon: Lucifer Ball! Go!**"

She threw the Lucifer Ball directly at the balloon. On impact, a huge vortex of power formed around the balloon. Vaporizing it and causing a large earthquake that split the earth below. Caught in the explosion were Tamakip and Kerokip, who are now soaring in the vortex of Armageddon. All we heard from them were these:

"Gero~~~!"

"Tama~~~!"

Yeah so pretty much; it was a reenactment of when she uses Armageddon in the anime in episode 9. Team Rocket on the other hand soars out of the vortex of energy and flying higher and higher.

"What was that?" Jessie cried in pain. Her hair is now shape likes an afro.

"Don't know what it is, it sure is a blast!" James groan, which his hair is also shape like an afro now.

"Well, we better remember not to get on her bad side again, pain hurts!" Meowth screamed, surprisingly he also had an afro on his head.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket announced as they "blast off".


	3. Chapter 3

The moment you all been waiting for, another update. Please review as always, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mystery of Lady Moa's Bag and More Things We Don't Need to Know

* * *

Everyone stood there silently, shocked by the incredible scene. Tamakip and Kerokip —having afros on their heads— were in the crater that Lady Moa's devastating attack made.

"Well," Ash began nervously, "I'm glad we didn't get caught in that…"

Lady Moa stood there confused a bit, but realized that her beloved uncle was completely barbequed.

"Oh, Uncle," She cried, and ran to him. She picked up the little burnt Kerokip. "Are you all right uncle?"

"No thanks to you, you stupid broad," Tamakip's Jealousy Side kicked in angrily. "That could have killed us you know!"

Apparently, somehow, Lady Moa ignored Tamakip and hugged her uncle tightly, somewhat suffocating him and increased Tamakip's rage and jealousy.

"Lady Moa, I'm okay, I'm okay," Kerokip muttered, still suffocating, "but I won't be as long you continue to hug me too tight."

"Oh, sorry uncle," She said in relief, releasing him from her tight squeeze.

"Uh, Kerokip, who are these two?" Ash finally asked him.

"Oh I'm glad you asked, Pekoponian," Kerokip replied, deviously. "This little 'Tamakip' you call is my subordinate, Private Tamama, a member of my ARMPIT platoon. The young girl you see here is my niece from the Angol Tribe, Lady Moa, my assistant in the ARMPIT platoon. As I said, we have come to your planet in order to conquer and invade your little rotten planet that you call Earth. Do you fear us now Pekoponians, eh?"

"…Not really intimidating you know…" Misty said, having an anime sweat-drop behind her head.

Dawn looked at Lady Moa carefully top to toes.

"I don't know that Lady Moa girl just looks like a Pokemon Trainer to me you know." Dawn commented.

"Gero…" Kerokip croaked, quite startled. He looked at Lady Moa, who looked back at him innocently. "Come to think of it, Lady Moa, since when did you change Angol Tribe Member clothing, and when did you replace your Lucifer Spear with a ball?"

"Come to think of it too uncle," Lady Moa thought, "I don't know when I changed, this isn't my usual form, and I have no idea how come my spear turn into a ball."

"That's strange…" Kerokip said, holding his chin with one hand.

"Mister Sergeant, sir, I have a question too!" Tamakip asked his Sergeant, "How come all the sudden we're walking on four legs and got shorter?"

"I was about asked you both the same thing," Lady Moa asked, "I mean, you two are just so adorable now, but I don't remember Uncle and Tamama looking like this."

"Wait, so this isn't your usual form?" Ash asked the three.

"Pika," Pikachu wondered.

"Oh that's easy, Pikachu," Kerokip answered, "We look like frogs standing on two legs, different colors, different insignias, big eyes, web-feet, slimy…"

"Okay, that's too much information…" Misty muttered in disappointment. She scratched her head a bit but then realized something odd. "Wait a minute, Kerokip; you could communicate with other Pokemon too?"

"Gero, I can, can't you guys do the same?"

"Well if we can then there won't be any differences in communication with Pokemon or the need of understanding what a Pokemon is saying." Brock explained.

"Well that's true then…" Kerokip sneered, "That make's me superior to all you simpletons, Gero, Gero, Gero!"

"No not really," Ash replied nervously. He turned to Brock. "So Brock, do think Lady Moa is currently a Pokemon Trainer, I mean she does look like one."

"I don't know, she doesn't even have a starting Pokemon yet." Brock said looking at Lady Moa. "Lady Moa, do you have a Pokedex?"

"Huh, a Poke-wha?" She answered innocently.

"It look something like this?" Ash explained. He pulled out his current Pokedex and showed it to her.

"That thing?" She asked, "well I don't know, but you know what, maybe this backpack I'm wearing might have it."

* * *

Everyone watched Lady Moa took off her backpack and began inspecting the bag. As she the bag, she pulled out other things that were in the way which were quite surprising to the other Trainers. She pulled out several Max Potions, Max Revivals, and medium size jars of what seems to be Poke-Foods. A small First Aid kit, what seems like a compressed bag of clothing, a thick latex wallet indicating that there's a lot of money inside, a mallet, expensive camera and camcorder, a weird looking box labeled "Souvenirs", and three balls that look like Poke Balls.

"Whoa, didn't expect all these to be that bag…" Dawn said nervously.

"Yeah, who knew that all that fits in there?" Brock agreed nervously.

Ash and Misty, whom are quite curious, went looking around Lady Moa's unusual things. They squatted across from each other; Misty looking the Poke-Balls and Ash (and Pikachu) looking at an unknown small machine set in the corner of Lady Moa's things.

"Hmm, I wonder what this machine here is." Ash wondered. Pikachu approached the machine and looked at the big red button on it. Curious, Pikachu clicked on it with its small little hands. "Wait, Pikachu don't press things that we don't know!"

It was too late; the machine suddenly jolted itself a bit and then started to transformed. Ash and Pikachu ran towards where Dawn and Brock were standing, whom flinched seeing the machine transforming. After a few seconds, the machine finished its startling transformation as it ended up being a large tent, big enough to fit everyone.

"Oh, it's a tent!" Dawn exclaimed, "That's cool, where did you get that Lady Moa?"

"Huh, I have a tent?" Lady Moa replied confused. Apparently, she has no idea that she had a tent inside her backpack the whole time.

Lady Moa continued her search in the bag as everyone but Misty ran for the tent. Back at Misty end, Misty discovered what type of Poke-Balls Lady Moa had.

"What the, these are…" Misty gasped in shock, holding them in her hands.

"Oh is this a Pokedex, Misty" Lady Moa exclaimed, running over to Misty's side with a moon color-like Pokedex. Misty took a glanced look at the Pokedex and quite amazed of Lady Moa. Moa, puzzled, squat with her. "Whatcha got there, were they in my bag, I didn't really paid attention."

"Oh yes, they were, but…" Misty began. "Where on earth did you get three?"

"Three, three what?" Moa asked.

Misty showed the three Poke-Balls in her hands to Moa. The three balls had a purple top with two pinkish bulbs sticking out and a capitalized 'M' carved into them.

"Lady Moa, these Poke-Balls are known as Master Balls. They are design to catch any Pokemon without failing." Misty explained.

"Is that good?" Lady Moa asked, embarrassed by her own question.

"Of course not, it just means you're lucky." Misty laughed. "I mean, getting one is hard; but three: that's lucky."

"Oh good, I thought it's so bad that I have to end the world of something." Moa laughed embarrassingly. "Who knew I get such luck, heh-heh."

"Uh yeah, so you don't have to end the world." Misty muttered nervously. "So Lady Moa, you are a Pokemon Trainer because you have a Pokedex."

"Really, so wait, how do you use it? Is it only used to indicate that you're a Trainer?"

"No, no, it could tell what kind of Pokemon you see and what Pokemon you've already caught."

"Oh, that's cool! I wonder what Pokemon I've already caught then."

Lady Moa opened up her Pokedex next to Misty. The monitor showed up, suddenly showing a message.

"Oh, I got mail!" Lady Moa exclaimed.

"Mail?" Misty asked.

Lady Moa opened the mail in the Pokedex. The letter showed up, which read:

_Dear Moa,_

_In case you came here again grown up, we packed you some things that will be helpful along your journey to be a great Pokemon Trainer._

_Love Mom and Dad_

"Mom and dad?" Misty questioned. "Your…mom and dad gave you all these?"

"Hmm… it seems so, like rich people these days?" Lady Moa said.

"Oho, I see, so that's how you got all Moa." Kerokip jumped in.

The two flinched hearing the alien frog voices.

"Oh, uncle, when were you here? I thought you were in the tent." Moa questioned.

"Well we were until we got bored and came out." Tamakip answered from behind.

Misty and Moa turned to find everyone behind them.

"So, Moa, are your parents rich then?" Ash asked.

"Well, they get a lot of space dollars for destroying planets," Moa thought aloud. "I guess they're rich."

Everyone sweated dropped to Lady Moa explanation.

"Is that so, who knew?" Ash replied fearfully.

Suddenly, a voice heard from Moa's Pokedex that was very familiar to Kerokip.

"Oi, greeting there Moa, it's been a while since we met." An old man voice played on the Pokedex. "Don't take it as anything wrong, when ya Pokedex was design, I volunteer to replace that boring Dexter's voice. What's my name again… it was uh…"

"—Dad!" Kerokip screamed in shock.

" Dad?" Everyone screamed in astonishment.

"Ah, yes, I'm your uncle's dad, ya remember the one Keronian with a darn cool mustache, the one known to be the Devil Sergeant of Keron." The Devil Sergeant said. "Just to let ya know, this is just the voice only, not thing special."

"Dad, what are you doing on the Pokedex thing? (I mean, who would like to hear your voice?)" Kerokip said in disappointment.

"Quiet ya!" The Devil Sergeant yelled. A sudden fist appeared out of the monitor and struck Kerokip in the face. Everyone flinched at the fist and took a step back away from the dangerous Pokedex except Moa who was holding it. "How dare ya call ya dad's voice boring, or what ya implying, hello I was talking here. Anyways, my main sole purpose is to tell you what Pokemons you've encountered and captured so far."

"—that is definitely not voice only," Kerokip muttered, nearly knockout conscious.

"So have fun making friends and have a nice and wonderful journey." The Devil Sergeant said. "Oh by the way, currently right now, ya got two Pokemon that ya already caught, hmm strange name. In fact, this green one here reminds me of a particular Keronian I know. Don't really remember, sergeant out."

There was a dead paused for a moment, much of disappointment and depression of how Lady Moa's Pokedex work. Suddenly the monitor started blinking again.

"Oh look, these Pokemons are register in my Pokedex." Lady Moa exclaimed. "I wonder what Pokemons I already caught."

Everyone looked as the list of Pokemon that Lady Moa caught appeared. Quite startling, Kerokip and Tamakip already registered into the already caught list!

"Gero, so does that means that Lady Moa…owns us now?" Kerokip asked anxiously.

"It seems so," Misty said. "That's too bad, I wanted to catch them."

"Same here," Ash agreed.

"Hooray, so that means that no one can take Uncle away from me, right?" Lady Moa cheered in joy.

"Well no one but Team Rocket maybe, but yeah." Dawn replied, and then smiled. "Congratulation for catching your first two Pokemon, Lady Moa; you're very lucky for just a starter to catch one of a kind Pokemons like them."

"Oh thank you, like it was nothing."

Everyone laughed and cheered for Lady Moa succession, all but Tamakip, who is quite disappointed and upset.

What the hell, how did I get captured by the stupid broad? Tamakip thought fiercely (through the look on his face he's about to explode; poor Tamakip, his small little body can't contain all that rage he have). With this opportunity, she would take charge and take away my beloved Sergeant from me. That bitch, I should be the one owning her, I'm so furious and jealous!

Let's just give Tamakip some space and go back to Lady Moa and the others.

"By the way, Moa," Ash asked, "can your Pokedex explain more about Kerokip and Tamakip, I'm dying to find out more about them."

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Oh well let's see." Moa replied. "Mister Devil Sergeant, sir, can you tell me more about Kerokip and Tamakip, please?"

"Huh, oh right my job." The Devil Sergeant replied. "Actually just call me DS for short, no it is not for Nintendo DS so don't get mix up."

"Okay DS, sir." Lady Moa agreed. DS, as what it call itself, pulled out Kerokip file and began explaining casually.

"**Kerokip, an alien frog Pokemon, okay you already know the general information about this critter, um let's see. Just to let ya know, this guy is quite familiar to me but I figure it out.**

—"Yes dad, very familiar indeed." Kerokip interrupted.

**It said here that it favorite hobbies building Gundam models, surfing the net, getting into trouble, and torturing his friends.**

—"That torture part is a lie!" (Actually, he's lying, but don't tell him that.)

**It specialized in having fun, cleaning, and doing chores, coming up with shitty schemes, build bullshit Gundam, and piloting Mechas/Robots. He is stupid, incompetent, lazy, idiot, buffoon, loser, troublemaking, etc. of his shitty life, oh seriously you such Pokemon? Heck it fails to live up its title as a Pokemon!**

—"Hey, hey, lies all but lies and insults!" (Seriously, this guy don't know when to give up that his lies are so obvious)

**The only thing he's good for is that he has a badge on his head that is removable; if he places it on another Pokemon, that Pokemon can speak just like him. Oh, and he could pull out this Kero Ball from out of nowhere. The Kero Ball is his weapon of mass destruction, yati-yata, blah, blah, blah. If he is under high humidity, he grows insanely strong and is merely invincible, however he goes berserk and well…you could say Moa that you luckily have the Lucifer Ball to stop him, okay?"**

"What, this Pokemon can do all that?" Dawn asked.

"**Why, yes he can, if he's smart enough to know how. Yeah, he's a very cheap bastard."**

"Actually, that was a rhetorical question."

"…**damn it all to hell."**

"So in his berserk mode," Ash asked, "He would attack anyone, even Moa? Is there any other way of stopping Kerokip in this stage?"

"**Yeah, he's so stupid that he would attack his own trainer; got some nerves just doing that. Two other option on stopping him: One, you have him get swept away by a strong Whirlwind or Gust. Two, use the technique Sunny Day and dry the hell out of the toad."**

"Okay, that's a scary answer I didn't really want to know," Ash regretted.

"**Okay forgets this guy, moving on to Tamakip. Likewise, he's also a one of a kind alien frog Pokemon. This bastard is always ready for a fight all the time. In battle, he usually ignores his trainer's orders and rampage 'til his heart's content. Usually break rules in a Pokemon Match due to his lack of control of rage, huh, stupid really, if it's an expert martial artist. My ass, if ya think ya strong, just play by the rules god damn it.**

—"Hey you $*^&! You want to die, I'll kill you!" Tamakip roared, completely snapped, and lost its temper. He tried to attack the Pokedex, but was hold down by Kerokip.

**It like candies, not much in Poke Food, so don't bother. He specialized in martial arts so he's good against Fighting Types. He is supremely powerful in using his dark side's energy so he's superior against Dark, Ghost, and Psychic Types. His secret weapon that is not so secret anymore (cuz of me) is his not so secret, secret technique known as the secret Jealousy Ball, which is not so secretly energized by his rage, anger, frustration, jealousy, his dark side. Though if I taught him a few moves in using his dark side, he would have learned several better secret weapons to use in battle."**

"Die now you *&^~! I'll kill you, I'll murder you, you piece of ($&(%!" Tamakip boomed, trying to energizing a Jealousy Ball at the Pokedex and Moa, but yet again pinned down to ceasefire by Kerokip.

"Oh I see, thank you DS, sir." Moa thanked her Pokedex, ignoring the enraged Tamakip next to her feet.

"**Ya welcome, see ya; DS out for coffee break!**" DS replied. "**By the way, these information that I have will eventually update more as you discover more facts about them, so don't' lose hope, later!**"

The group sighed in disappointment because the bad data they received from DS.

"Well, that was pointless." Ash sighed in disappointment. "We just learn that they're dangerous at times. One is lazy, and the other is just crazy strong; I was hoping I could learn more interesting facts about them."

"Same here," Misty agreed sadly.

Both Kerokip and Tamakip, offended by the last two comments, suddenly burn up with anger.

"Hey, what the frog, I am interesting and cool!" Kerokip blurted out.

"That's right; you shouldn't underestimate our power you humans!" Tamakip barked.

Moa, standing between the two enrage frogs, looked back and forth at them.

"Well, it's not a total lost." Moa commented. Everyone turn to her anxiously as she explains. "Didn't DS say that the information will continue to update as I use them during my journey. That makes all of us the first to witness these two true powers."

Brock held his chin with left hand and thought about it.

"You know, she brings up a good point." Brock agreed. "All we have to do just watch Moa use them in Pokemon Battles, and probably some things might come up. We are talking about a new species of Pokemon, of course the Pokedex won't know."

"Gero, well that makes sense." Kerokip said. "So what is this Pokemon Battle you Pekoponians are talking about?"

"It's just what it sounds like; it's a battle between Pokemons."

"That's it, nothing special Brock?"

"Yep."

"One question then," Tamakip asked. "When battling, we're allow to eliminate our enemies right?"

"Uh…no, that's against the rules."

"Damn it!" Tamakip yelled.

Kerokip turn to Moa, who was looking through the Pokedex.

"Whatcha doing Moa?" Kerokip asked curiously.

"Huh, oh I'm trying to see what can Uncle and Tama-chan can do in a Pokemon Battle, whatever it is." Moa explained. "You could say, find out what is legal."

Ash approached the two and smiled.

"Hey how about we head over to Professor Oak's lab and have a practice match then, so that you know what it's like." Ash suggested.

Moa startled by the offer and turn to her beloved uncle for the answer.

"Uncle, do you want to?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm, a chance," Kerokip muttered, and then laughed happily, "Gero, Gero, Gero, this is my opportunity to show my true power that I'm unaware of; a chance to show you what this frog can really do. If it's a battle you want, a battle you get then! Bring it on Pekoponians; I shall accept your wee challenge! To this Professor of Oak Trees we go!"

It's Professor Oak, and he's no professor that study plants.


End file.
